


Fuzzy Fluffy Furry Ears - InuKag Week 2018

by Alannada



Series: InuKag Week [8]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: Inukag Week 2018 entries with a very long title





	1. Day 1: Team // Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> This year all my inukag week stories in one place!  
> I will try to write each day and some a lil longer stuff, but better prepare for under 1k words long storirs akin to those in Barks collection.  
> I'll do my best to write for all days, but I won't promise I'll post each day.

From all the stinking, loud places the wench could take him to...

Inuyasha was sitting on a small bench, squeezed between the said wench and her grandfather. He was dressed in the weird modern jeans and shirt, with sandals on his feet and a basketball cap on his ears. He was actually thankful for the damn thing, because it was muffling some of the noise.

And there was a lot of it, with all the humans screaming, playing some odd horns and jumping in their seats. Smells of food, drink and human sweat were mixed together with all the emotions - joy, excitement, some anxiety... And there were more people around this play ground than Inuyasha had seen in one place. At least he wasn't alone here, the Higurashi family were around him and he felt a bit better with their familiar presence.

He looked over the heads of the people in the rows between himself and the grass - they were holding banners, but the view was mostly not obscured. A bunch of kids, including Souta, was running after ball, going here and there between two arcs located on opposite ends of the field. He tried to tune out the cheering around him and focus on the weird game, just hoping to make the time go faster. He couldn't wait to get back to the shrine. Especially because Kagome had promised him rewards for his patience and silent suffering. 

Kagome had explained the rules to him, they seemed fairly easy. There were two teams, both trying to guard their respective arcs and to put the ball in the arcs of the other team. Yellow eyes were following the players as they ran from one side of the field to another, kicking the ball to their allies, trying to avoid the other team. Souta waved his hand when he saw his family and hero sitting between other spectators. He was wearing a yellow outfit like his team, the other team was dressed in red.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome passed him a bottle of water, the hanyou was quiet, but seemed to be deep in thought, not being simply annoyed by being there.

"They're like us," he accepted the ball and pointed with his chin to the field. 

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Those guys in the front are like Sango and I, they prefer close combat, are the first to engage the enemy," he explained when the girl leaned in to hear him better. "Then there are those guys in the middle, they're supporting them, like you and Miroku do with your reiki, stepping in when it's needed."

"Well, what about those guys just before the line?" Kagome pointed to the closer end of the field.

"They're the last line of defense, like Shippou and Kirara. When things get too dangerous it's up to them to save the day, keep the rest out of trouble."

"And the player who guards the goal? Who would it be?"

"The old hag. She's the most stationary, but she knows a lot and we can always come back to her," the hanyou explained. "She not always fights and be left to herself for quit some time. Everyone is necessary if you want to win," he finished his observation with a shrug.

He almost dropped his bottle of water when he felt soft, warm lips brush against his cheek.

"I'm glad you think that, Inuyasha," he heard Kagome's voice, full of warmth and happiness. He waited for her to turn her head to look at Souta running with the ball before he reached up and touched his cheek with his claws.

Silly wench, he'd never understand her.

AN: I put all my knowledge about soccer here, it's not much :D  
I wrote it listening-watching Dragon Ball Z Abridged by TeamFourStar so yeah


	2. Day 2: Reflection // Purple

Inuyasha carefully slid the window of Kagome's room open and crawled over the windowsill. He scented the air just to make sure the room was empty. He wasn't scared or anything, he just really wanted to be alone. Away from the gang, from their looks of concern and pity, from their awkward attempts of approaching and consoling him.

As if they could understand him. They weren't changing into a monster capable of - and enjoying - killing countless people.

Luckily Kagome was still in school, wasting time on not important subjects like how a capital of a far-away land which had been gone for hundreds of years had been called. It made her room the best place to hide. That is to enjoy some peace and quiet. If he remained silent no one would suspect he was in this place, no one from Higurashi family could sense his youki.

The hanyou sat down on the chair in front of the desk, refusing to take a seat on the more comfortable bed. It would be too easy to fall asleep, with the pillow smelling like Kagome.

And with the sleep the dreams were bound to come. Dreams of blood, malice and destruction. Dreams where he was always laughing with a voice much rougher than his own while killing helpless humans with his claws. 

He shook himself to forget about the dreams and focus on exploring the room - which was as good a distraction as any other. His gaze swept over backs of the books neatly placed on bookshelves, some pictures hanging on the walls, a few small items left on the desk.

That was how his sight landed on the mirror. Kagome used it to brush her hair and fix her clothing in front of while being in this time. Inuyasha approached it slowly, like a wary wild animal, half expecting it to launch an attack at him. The ordeal with Kanna was still too fresh in his mind - the pale girl had been way too close to taking Kagome's soul away and had managed to deflect his Wind Scar at him. Yet another proof how weak he really was.

But this mirror was an ordinary one. Its only purpose was to reflect the world, not cause harm to those standing in front of it. Inuyasha looked into it almost shyly, as if afraid someone could see him inspecting his reflection. But there was no one else to witness this, so he tried to relax. It was hard to relax lately.

He took in the image reflected by the mirror - a tall youth with his body covered by red robe. It was a good color on him, it was hard to see stains on the fabric, which would clean itself in matter of hours, leaving no trace of gore. His precious sword was sticking out from between layers of his obi, his weapon and shield at the same time. Only Tessaiga could revert his transformation in a monster. The longer he couldn't wield it, the more dangerous it was for those he loved to be near him.

He had always known that being alone was his fate. It would be for the best if he only turned on his heel and ran, ran so far no one of them could find him. This way they wouldn't be endangered by his beast. But he was such a selfish bastard, he craved their attention and friendship, just like a worthless stray dog. He didn't want to say it aloud, but he couldn't live without them anymore.

So he had to master the sword. He had to rely on his own strength. 

And pray it was enough.

He could see the tired, sad expression on the face in the mirror changing to one of determination, resolve and hope. He stared at himself as if to say "Just try to fail and you're screwed."

Then he remembered Kagome telling him how he had looked in his full youkai form. He could imagine his eyes bleeding red, his pale yellow irises turning eerily blue. He bit his lip and immediately thought about his canines - already a bit longer than human's - growing even more prominent. His claws were in this form much longer too. They weren't sharp, but the force he could put behind any slash was enough to make them deadly. But both his fangs and claws were already there and eye color was a minor change, even if most noticeable for a human.

The most striking change for him were the markings. The two jagged purple stripes underlining his eyes. For some reason no one from his team seemed to realize what they were. They were branding him as an actual youkai, one of higher power. No weakling would sport such marks. Yet he, a mere half-breed, had them. He was that much more dangerous to his friends. To Kagome. He was too weak to control himself and at the same time too strong for his friends to handle if he transformed.

Without thinking Inuyasha reached a hand and stroked the spot where the mark would be, traced the invisible line. He glared at this place, as if daring the mark to show up, but of course it didn't. 

He had wanted to become a full youkai for so long, since the day of his first meeting with Sesshomaru all those years ago. Sesshomaru had marks, even his name meant that e was perfect. Inuyasha wasn't. He wasn't strong enough to control his beast, he would become its slave the next time. He already slew humans, who would warrant the next time he wouldn't attack his friends? His dream finally came true, but it turned out to be a nightmare - a nightmare of waking up with blood on his claws and wondering if his friends were still alive. He was like a broken weapon, which instead of protecting others could cause pain to those he cared for the most. 

Would he always bring misery and pain to those he loved?

It was true, hanyou were misfortune incarnated. 

Suddenly he felt a pair of thin arms wrapping around his waist, a warm body pressed against his back. He realized he bad been careless, he bad let himself be distracted. And now... She tightened her grip.

"Stop that!" she demanded.

"Keh?"

"Stop hating yourself!" Kagome's voice was firm, the tone usually indication that the subduing command was going to be used in the next minute or two. He instinctively tensed, which prompted her to tug on his forelock. 

"Feh, you shouldn't assume shit, wench," he glared. He couldn't actually glare at the miko, so he glared at his reflection. "I'm not hating myself," he added with his voice steady.

"We won't leave you. We'll help you control it. We will do everything we can. So don't worry and don't blame yourself for things you had no control of," the schoolgirl assured him in a fierce, but calming voice. 

"K-Kagome..." he breathed out. 'I swear, Kagome. I will do everything to protect you. Even if it means killing myself.'

Slowly a clawed hand moved to cover the lithe hand pressed against his chest. 

(Epilogue for those who prefer happier ending)

He could feel Kagome's fingers flex under his hand and he squeezed them gently. Kagome's other hand came up to grasp his own. This was the moment when he saw a movement in the mirror, something moved behind him - it was Souta who stopped in the open door to Kagome's room. The boy's curious expression morphed into a gleeful grin.

"Mom!" the boy exclaimed happily. "Kagome and Big Dog Brother are doing improper things!"

"Souta!" Kagome lifted her head from where it rested against Inuyasha's back and glared at her brother. Souta giggled and ran away. "Shut up!"

"Ka-go-me and Inu-ya-sha are sitting in a tree...!" Inuyasha found himself dragged by an irate miko out of the room and down the stairs. He was pretty sure Souta was safe from his sister's wrath.

There was no chance she could chase him down while still holding Inuyasha's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, goodness, look at this drama. Was it good? Was it bad? Do you want to know my address to come and flame me in person?


	3. Day 3: Distance // Blue

Three children, a boy and two girls, were laying on their respective beddings in their room, the twins sharing one bed. It was late and the sky outside was dark. The only source of light was a small lamp standing between their beddings, in front of their mother kneeling and making sure they were covered with their blankets while telling a bedtime story.

"...And this is how the bad jewel was defeated, finally making everyone happy and free," she said. "The monk was free from his curse, the slayer siblings were finally reunited, the hanyou realized that he had many friends he could rely on, the miko found her strength and love."

"Yay!" the boy clapped his hands. "They kicked all the bad guys!"

"Yes." the mother smiled softly. "But before the hanyou and the miko returned to their friends they went to the miko's time. There the well, which had once joined their lives, separated them."

"Oh no!" exclaimed the trio.

"Yes. The blue light appeared yet again. The miko was left in her time while the hanyou was sucked back to his time and their waiting friends. The two heroes, the most pure of them all, were separated by an unbelievable distance of five centuries," the mother She could see how sad her children became when they heard this part of the story. She didn't blame them when she saw them pouting, tears in one of her daughter's eyes. It wasn't fair to end a story of an epic quest like this. Luckily, this wasn't the end.

"But you know what?" she smirked when she saw all three of them look at her with hope in their big eyes. "The hanyou was visiting the well each third day, praying for it to return his love to him."

"Did it let him go to her?" ashed one of the twins, her lips trembling with anxiety. The mother shook her head.

"Better. It sent her back, but three long years later," she said. 

Suddenly a male voice spoke, finishing the story for her.

"And since that day the hanyou and the miko seldom separate."

"Daddy!" the trio jumped to their feet to run to the man and hug him.

"I was trying to get them to sleep for almost an hour," said the mother, but smiled at the sight of her family. The father hugged his offspring and nudged them back to bed before leaning in and kissing his wife.

"Sorry, love. I would be earlier, but our esteemed friends had to make a stop at a hot spring. It was pretty steamy," he wagged his eyebrow at her meaningfully as he whispered that.

"Hush!" she hit his shoulder and then turned to tuck the kids in again. "Okay, go to sleep, tomorrow we'll go visit uncle Inu and aunt Kagome."

"Yay!" the trio immediately rested down and closed their eyes, willing the next day to come faster. The mother stood up and followed her husband out of the room.

"Don't tell me you went to peek at them!" she hissed. The man chuckled.

"Oh, no, I value my life! But, you know, our dog-eared friend likes to howl... Do you want to know how many times he howled?" he asked with a wide grin and ducked before she could punch his shoulder again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "You know, I understand him perfectly. When you love someone you want them to be at the closest distance possible," he whispered against her lips before pressing his own against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops, I guess I went a little MirSan here, hope you don't mind.


	4. Day 4: Red Thread // Red

Kagome sighed as she opened the door to her room and saw no red-clad hanyou inside. It seemed he was still angry at her after their last sit session. She felt really bad, especially because she had sat him a bit too many times and he had not deserved that many faceplants. She sat on her bed and sighed again, reaching for her pillow to hug it to herself. 

It was the fourth evening she was in the future and he had not came for her.

She curled on her bed and pressed her face in the pillow. She missed him and her anger was long gone, so why was she still here? Nothing held her, she could just go and jump in the well, find him and make peace, right?

The truth was she was afraid. What if she overused the beads? What if he was tired of her and decided to find a miko who wouldn't subdue him and could see the jewel shards like Kagome could? Maybe this was why he had not came for her?

Not knowing for sure was a bad thing, but going there and seeing for herself the hanyou and the undead miko together would break her heart.

He was bound to come for her... Or at least for the shards she had.

Kagome closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep, tired after four days and nights of worrying. 

She missed the silent sound of a window being slid open. She missed the feeling of a blanket being spread over her. She even missed the silent sigh of a person who sat down beside her bed, worrying how to approach the miko who for sure still held a grudge. 

The said miko woke up the next day after a peaceful dream in which all her friends from both sides of the well were chasing after Sesshomaru who was fleeing with a huge steak they were supposed to have for dinner. And the only noise she could hear was this odd half-growl, half-purr Inuyasha was sometimes producing deep in his throat.

Kagome sat up and was about to get dressed when she saw something strange. A red thread was stuck to a nail head protruding from the back of her desk chair. The miko blinked, sleepily wondering if pieces of furniture could have red strings of fate like humans did. She decided to see where the thread would lead her and quickly saw that it was headed towards the half closed window. Frowning the girl stood up and walked to the window to follow the thread with her sight.

It was leading straight to the well house.

Kagome picked up a pencil and started to wrap the thread around it. Of course she didn't jump out of the window, she dropped the pencil and then ran downstairs to pick it up again and walk slowly. wrapping the thread along the way. 

The thread went into the well. Kagome, now really curious, jumped in, not even thinking much about her pajamas or the fact she should be sad and worried about Inuyasha. It was like following Yura's hair.

After crossing the time portal Kagome realized that she had to climb out of the well. She was about to grab the vines she was using as a ladder when she heard voices from above.

"Stupid Inuyasha! You were supposed to bring Kagome back!" exclaimed Shippou.

"Feh, what for? So you can whine to her for no reason and have her sit me?" the miko on the bottom of the well almost dropped her pencil. That jerk! He was so much stronger than the kid, he had no right to abuse him! But what if there was a grain of truth in his words and she was really abusing the beads?

"You deserve to be sat, stupid hanyou! You always run to Kikyou and make Kagome sad!" Kagome bit her lower lip. Why did Shippou bring Kikyou? Inuyasha had the right to see his beloved... Kagome didn't have time to finish her thought. Actually, her brain ceased to work when she heard Inuyasha yell at the little fox.

"Do you think I'm going to her cuz I like it! I'm honor-bound! Something a spoiled brat like you won't understand! I'd rather stay with Kagome and the rest of you, cuz you ain't stink like an open grave!" she could imagine Inuyasha shaking his fist at the boy as Shippou called him an idiot. Then she felt a sharp tug to the pencil she was holding firmly in her grasp. "What the fuck's wrong with this?"

Kagome didn't know how she managed to climb out of the well. For her she was standing on the bottom of the well one minute and the other she was sitting on the wooden structure. Her eyes rested on the two youkai nearby. The hanyou was positioned against the sitting under a tree, Shippou was sitting up a tree limb above Inuyasha's head. The former was holding his sleeve - or rather what once had been the firerat's sleeve and now was practically half-gone. The latter noticed the girl mechanically wrapping a red thread around a pencil and squealed happily.

"Kagome!" he jumped towards her, but stopped halfway when she didn't look at him or spoke to him. Her eyes were fixed on the hanyou, who was now looking back at her, a mild scowl on his face. "Kagome...?"

The miko glanced at the thread she was holding and then followed its path straight to the end of Inuyasha's sleeve. It seemed the whole world was waiting for her to speak.

"Shippou, go to Kaede's, okay?"

"Okay, Kagome," the kitsune knew when not to argue with the miko. He wanted to see her deal with Inuyasha, but decided it was better to follow her words. It wouldn't be wise to get on her bad side. Kagome waited long enough for the boy to leave the hearing range. Inuyasha looked as if he was ready to flee.

"You were in my time," Kagome stood up and walked to join him under the tree. She slid the collected thread off her pencil and into Inuyasha's lap, observing in amazement as the robe started to restore itself.

"Feh," he shrugged. "Your bother said you were still upset and yesterday you were already asleep."

"So you stayed the night and left just a few minutes ago?" she looked up in his face, but he looked away.

"And what of it? I'm your protector, I have to make sure you're safe. I couldn't sleep away from you anyway," he tried to sound indifferent, but she knew he was embarrassed and tense. She decided to change the subject and approach him about the overheard quarrel with Shippou later, after thinking over it herself.

"I'm glad you came," she confessed. "I thought you hated me and didn't want to see me again. Anyway, let's go back home and have some breakfast."

"What? You just came here and you want to go back?" he looked at her with a scowl. She giggled.

"I need to change my clothes."

"Feh, why didn't you do it before coming here?"

"I was led to you by the red string of fate," she replied with a happy smile and stroked down his newly repaired sleeve before standing up and walking towards the well. 

She didn't see the deep blush that covered his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ugly, I know


	5. Day 5: Trust // Pink

Inuyasha was standing in a small space of the changing room in a shop. He was dressed in baggy black jeans, his bare torso reflected in a small mirror. He had a bandana tied around his ears and sandals on his feet.

And he was glaring at the shirt Kagome had shoved into his room through a crack between the heavy curtain and a wall

"Here, put this on and come out so I can see you," he heard her muffled voice. He scowled at the shirt as if Kagome could see his expression.

"Isn't pink a girly color? I won't wear girly stuff!" he asked. The shirt had a picture of iron nails which looked like they were coming out of the fabric, bright red letters were written over them saying 'Nine Inch Nails. He heard an answering growl.

"Listen here, buddy, don't be stupid. The color of your shirt won't make your manliness fade," she hissed. The hanyou shrugged. It wasn't like it was his own belief, he only had once heard Souta saying something like this. He guessed Kagome was right, the color of this weird robe couldn't make his balls fall off or anything, 

"Okay, whatever," he pulled the shirt on and then stepped out of the room. "So?"

Kagome reached up and adjusted the hem of his shirt to lay on top of his pants. She had a faint blush on her cheeks, but smiled up at him.

"You look perfect," she stated. He blushed at her words.

"A-are you sure? I don't look weird?" he asked, noticing a woman standing by nearby rack and looking at him with wide eyes.

"Trust me, you look fine. Now come, we have a few more stops before we go home," she dragged him to the counter where she paid for the shirt and pants. Inuyasha was a little worried, because the lady beyond the counter and all other females were looking at him oddly, in a way no one had ever looked at him before. He ignored them, smiling as he followed Kagome out of the shop.

'She said I look perfect,' he thought, looking at the miko with bright eyes. He didn't care about other females staring at him as they were passing by, he trusted Kagome that he didn't look like a weirdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it's not much. I guess I read a little too many dressing Inu in modern clothes stuff.


	6. Day 6: AU // Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, every good AU I could think of was way too big to be put in a single chap under 2k words long, so I went with an AU I already made - this time the Coffee Break AU - this is a High School AU - two short stories from this AU you can find in the Barks collection.  
> Hope you'll like it

They were known to the whole school as Mug Buddies. Of course the name was given to them by some smart-mouthed student and it was quickly used by both the students and teachers. To Kagome's horror she had once heard a janitor use this name. Most of the people using the silly name were kind, maybe a little excited about nothing, but not meaning anything bad. Still, there were some (namely Kikyou) who seemed to be royally displeased.

Kagome was more than embarrassed about the nickname - and the indication that they were 'seeing each other' as some of the students hoped. They were just friends, meeting only at school and never speaking for long. She hoped one day Inuyasha would grow fond of her, but being his friend was enough for her, at least for now. Getting to know him, finding about what they disagreed or agreed, what he liked to do - there was so much she had to learn about him. And he was also interested in her, asking what movies she liked, if she liked animals and other things. 

They established a ritual, a game of sorts. From time to time one would put something in the other's cup, a little gift or a treat. Once Inuyasha gave her a tiny stuffed white dog. When the colder season came Inuyasha found his mug wrapped carefully in a hand-made scarf and from that day he was wearing it every day - wrapped around his ears. Often Inuyasha could find sweets in his mug, while Kagome could find hair clips or packets of good coffee and tea. The rule was they never addressed the matter of giving little presents to each other

Each gift was met with chuckles and comments from Sango and Miroku, some other teachers sometimes adding their own teasing. It never stopped the pair from filling the cups with stuff they thought the other could like. 

Until one day Kagome came to the room to find Rin cleaning up the floor and cursing under her breath.

"What happened?" Kagome asked worriedly and approached the woman sweeping the floor.

"Careful, the shards are everywhere," Rin warned, focused on her task. Kagome looked at the floor and spotted a shard of something green with a letter K on it. There were bits of colorful paper among the shards. Rin looked up.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," she said softly. "Kikyou came in with me and saw something in your mug that made her angry. She tore the paper and broke your mug," she explained. Kagome frowned and squatted down to pick one of the bigger pieces of orange paper.

"Oh," Kagome said sadly and lowered her head. What was it? And why Kikyou broke her cup? It was so stupid, so mean of her. She picked up a piece of paper with 'me' on it. She bit her bottom lip and blinked a few times to prevent tears from gathering in her eyes.

"Oi, what happened here?" she heard a familiar, gruff voice and looked back. Miroku and Inuyasha stood in the doorway, looking at the kneeling Kagome and Rin leaning over her.

"I'll never know what you wanted to tell me," Kagome uttered sadly after looking at Inuyasha for a second. Her gaze drifted down to a piece of the card in her hand.

"Kikyou broke her cup and destroyed the card inside. I'm going to tell Kaede," Rin explained to the men. "We're all adults here and it's plain rude."

Kagome didn't really care about Kikyou and her stupid act of destruction. Nothing could make her mug the same again and the card was lost. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Inuyasha crouching beside her.

"Come with me," he said, his voice serious, but soft. Kagome blinked and opened her mouth to say something.

"Woo-hoo!" exclaimed Miroku. "I need to tell Sango!"

"Shut up! Kagome needs a new mug and we need to reach the shop before it closes!" Inuyasha growled, but Miroku was already out of the room. "Keh, idiot."

"But... The card..." Kagome whispered when he tugged her to her feet. The historian blushed and looked away.

"Erm, that... Well, it said: Will you go with me to see a movie this Friday? It's advertised to be a perfect movie for people who like cute fluffy animals and lots of hugs. Kinda reminds me about a certain English teacher," he said, still looking away. "I mean... It's just an offer... So if you're busy or..."

Kagome's smile was wide and bright.

"Okay," she said. "First take me to the mug shop, then we can buy the tickets."

He gave her a cocky grin and took out a pocket two squares of paper.

"I kinda hoped you'd say yes, cuz I already bought them..."

When the pair left the room they heard a very loud, very excited squeal and suddenly realized that Rin was present during their talk.


	7. Day 7: Journey // Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This year's IK Week ends. I'm so glad I could be a part of this event. I'm so pleased that I managed to write an entry for each day.  
> And I am so very thankful that you read my stories! Thank you for commenting and liking! I'm so glad I managed to make you smile and hope this last entry will be to your liking.

They went on a quest - not a dangerous, vile youkai fighting quest, but a simple retrieving mission to a nearby huge shop. They weren't looking for shards, but for items Kagome's mother had put on a list Kagome was holding while making her way through the place. Inuyasha was just pushing a cart where she was putting all kinds of stuff.

The huge chamber was full of monotone sounds of many people talking and moving around while pushing in front of themselves metal carts, some music playing in the background and various other small noises. Multiple scents were mixed in the air - vegetables, fruits, boxes made of paper and plastic, sweat, perfumes, bread... He felt his head spin just trying to take in all the scents and sounds around him.

And there was so many bright colors, odd shapes! With each step down an aisle he was exposed to new views, new items laid out on shelves on both his sides. Humans were walking around him, picking some things just to put them back or dropping them to their carts. It was a little like standing on the bottom pf a lake with the water pressing on you and fish swimming around you.

But fish didn't pay much attention to other stuff - as long as it wasn't food or a predator. Some of the humans - mostly females - were often looking his way. He was in the same outfit Kagome had bought him the other day - a pink shirt and black pants, a basketball on his head. But even in modern clothes he still looked odd - with silver hair and yellow eyes. He sighed and ignore the stupid wenches and looked for a certain one, who was missing. 

Panic gripped his throat like Sesshomaru had done the last time they had fought. He looked around, trying to breathe deeply. Shad been next to him just a minute ago, checking something on her list. And now he was alone, only a half-filled cart standing next to him. 

He tried to sniff her out, but after a deep inhale through his nose he got only the stench of fish and dirty floor from the seafood area a few aisles away. Kagome's scent was too faint among all those swirling odors. Suddenly he spotted a girl in a school uniform, with black hair falling on her back. She was standing on the other end of the aisle, talking to another girl. He wasted a minute thinking if he should go there and confirm it was Kagome, but then the female turned around after her friend's giggle and looked straight at him. She winked and gave him a small smile, but she wasn't Kagome, so he looked away from her. Damn, why all the females of this time had to wear so similar clothes all the time? 

Where was she? Was she okay? Should he go looking for her or stay here until she returns? Where should he start looking for her? He was pretty sure yelling and running around wasn't a bad idea. He had to have a plan. He had to stay calm, not let the overwhelming place with tall walls of stuff and tiny aisles get into him. He had to...

"Hi there."

Inuyasha was so focused on staying calm and figure out a plan that he didn't notice someone approaching him. Now two girls were standing just in front of him - the wench and her friend from the other end of the aisle.

From the front the wench looked even less like Kagome - she had darker eyes, a perky nose and plump lips. And she wore glasses. She held a few items in her hands and was smiling up at him. Her friend was looking at him with this weird expression he had seen before. He uneasily stepped to the side, putting Kagome's cart between himself and the wench

"Uh..." he wasn't sure what to do or say. Why the hell was she talking to him? Did he do something wrong? He just looked at her for a while! It wasn't like she knew he was a hanyou, right? He swallowed, trying to figure out what she wanted and what he should say to her to make her go away - he couldn't just insult her, because Kagome would surely sit him for that.

"My name is Ami, this is Haruka," the girl bowed a little.

"...Inuyasha..." he mumbled. Ami gave a nod and played with the hem of her green skirt a little anxiously. 

"Are you single?" asked Haruka, but Ami shushed her an gave him an apologetic smile, blushing fiercely.

"Oh, don't mind her," she said cheerfully. "So, what are you doing here, Inuyasha?" he raised an eyebrow at her. Was she really trying to make a small talk? She blushed and giggled. "I mean beside shopping!"

"Listen, I'm not going to apologize for looking your way," he somehow managed not to growl. "I was just looking for a girl..."

"Oh, so you're here with a girlfriend?" Ami's smile faded a bit. What was her problem? 

A pair of arms sneaked around his waist and almost made him jump out of his pants. He didn't jump or do anything just because a heavenly smell reached his nose the same second.

"Inu!" Kagome's happy voice could be heard from his side and Inuyasha looked down to see the miko glancing up at him. He sighed in relief - she was safe and she was back. And she had a bunch of bags with fish and other stuff hanging from her elbow. She quickly put the bags in the cart and when she turned around the pair was already gone. Inuyasha didn't care to look where they went, his eyes were on Kagome only. The miko frowned and took his hand. He inhaled deeply just to smell her close and reassure himself she was indeed there.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, worried. He squeezed her fingers gently but firmly. "What's wrong?"

"You were missing. I didn't know what to do," he explained shortly. She frowned, then smiled.

"Oh, I just went to get some fish. I didn't bother you because I thought it will take just a minute, but I couldn't find some stuff," she said, her voice soothing. "And I am back, so relax, okay? What's the deal with the girls?"

"I looked at one and then they came asking if I'm single. As if they thought there's two or more of me, stupid wenches," he shrugged. For some reason his explanation made her frown again. "Hey, I didn't do anything wrong, I didn't even talk to them much, so..."

"You're not single," she cut in. "You're with me."

"Okay, whatever. Your time is weird," he shrugged. But when she turned around, smiling widely and tugging him along the way he didn't pull his hand from her grasp, letting her lead the way down the aisle to the next place where something on her list was located.

On their journey the one would lead or the other - was it in the past or the future. Sometimes he'd let her drag him around, sometimes it was his nose that lead the way. 

And the best part was - none of them was alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha, duh.  
> English isn't my first language. I'm doing my best to keep my fics mistake-free, but if you find any - please - let me know.


End file.
